1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a print control apparatus including a print management unit, a storage unit, a print control unit, and a checking unit. The print management unit accepts print instructions for output data, and records an order in which the print instructions have been accepted. The storage unit temporarily stores the output data related to the print instructions accepted by the print management unit. The print control unit sequentially acquires the output data from the storage unit, transmits the output data to an image forming apparatus, and records an order in which the output data have been transmitted. The checking unit compares and checks the order in which the print instructions have been accepted, which has been recorded by the print management unit, and the order in which the output data have been transmitted, which has been recorded by the print control unit.